Consequences
by EliKrane1982
Summary: Future fic. Jane discovers the mission she set herself may be more than she bargained for. Can she follow her own orders when those orders put Kurt in danger? (Of course not, what the heck are you thinking?)
1. Chapter 1

Consequences

Jane lay awake in the early morning dark.

Sleep was evading her again, as it did most nights. Her thoughts and fragmented memories were too loud to permit her to even close her eyes.

Oscar had been gone for hours. She missed the rhythmic sound of his breathing and the warmth of his body against hers. Pulling the blanket closer around her, she turned from the ceiling to the window to watch the first slivers of dawn creep in through the curtains.

The last few months had taken their toll on her.

Oscar had gradually pulled down her walls. Gaining her trust to the point where she felt sure the mysterious mission brief he was following was too big, too seemingly important to ignore.

It was, after all, *her* brief. If it had made sense to her before, surely she could trust her own instincts. In truth, she was essentially banking on the fact that the woman she was wouldn't be lying to the woman she'd become.

Jane had started sleeping with Oscar about a month ago. One night he'd kissed her neck in the darkness and a rush of memories had engulfed her, producing a heady desire for his mouth on hers. In her current state it had felt so good, so right to taste something familiar.

And as one aspect of her life became more familiar, another was slipping from her grasp.

Her relationship with her FBI team had become strained. None of them were idiots, and she knew they'd felt a shift in her attitude towards them. There had been no more nights out with Patterson. No more joking around with Reade. And Weller…

Weller.

In order to carry out Oscar's missions she'd had no choice but to push Weller away. He was too close to her, invested and protective. His suspicions would be more easily aroused than the others so she'd made the extra effort to go cold on him. No more prolonged eye contact during late night conversations. No more stray hands and careless touches.

It had been painful, that much she would admit. The hurt in his eyes was almost enough to break her resolve. Him looking at her, confused, wondering what he'd done. What had changed since the night she'd arrived at his door and kissed his lips numb?

The answer to that was simple enough.

Everything had changed.

Jane sighed and sat up. Stop thinking about Weller. Focus on the task at hand. That's how she got through the days now, by separating what she felt from what she had to do. Force Weller out. Let the mission in.

She got up to shower. The hot water always helped to sooth her mind and give her a little clarity.

Oscar had been getting increasingly tense in the last couple of days. He had warned her that the next mission would be integral to their overall success. He'd made it clear that she needed to prepare herself for what might be her most difficult challenge.

"You have to trust me," he'd said. "You have to trust yourself."

As the water rippled down over the tattoos covering Jane's body, she wondered if she could truly trust a person who would do this to her.

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Jane stepped out of the elevator she knew something was wrong.

The bullpen was buzzing with activity, way too much for this time in the morning. She could see Patterson moving hurriedly between screens, trying to locate something or someone as Reade barked orders down a telephone in an increasingly exasperated tone.

"What have we got?" asked Jane, approaching from behind. She tried to gauge quickly whether the situation had anything to do with her extra curricular activities over the past few weeks.

"It's not what we've got." said Reade, slamming down the phone. "It's what we're missing."

"Where's Weller?" Jane asked.

Patterson shot her a worried glance. "That's what we're missing."

Jane felt a tingle of fear run up her back. "What?"

"His apartment was broken into last night" Zapata said, appearing at Jane's side. "Sarah was out, and Sawyer was staying at a friends. We're bringing them in now."

"Intruders didn't steal anything." Reade continued, "But we found blood in the living room and the hallway. Four different sets of bootprints. Which leads us to believe-"

"They were there to abduct Weller." Jane finished for him. She was desperately trying to quell a feeling of panic that was rising up from her gut. "Do we have anything? Security cameras, witnesses?"

"We're dealing with professionals" Patterson said, gravely. "Any camera around the area that would've been of any use has been deactivated. No witnesses. If I had to guess, I'd say whoever did this has been planning it for a while."

Jane looked at each of them in turn. Willing herself to focus.

"Then we need to get to work."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane didn't return to the small house Oscar had rented until the next night, and even then she only intended to grab a shower and a change of clothes.

In two days they'd gotten exactly nowhere.

No sign of Weller. No communication from his kidnappers.

Jane was aware that Oscar would not be pleased with what was happening, but she didn't care. As soon as she had Weller back, she could push him away again. She just needed to know he was safe.

A crawling sense of desperation was growing in her chest. She wondered if this is how Weller had felt in the days after she'd been taken. She wondered what it had been like for him, living all those years and never knowing. Always hoping.

He'd never given up on her.

She wouldn't give up on him.

Oscar was waiting for her in the living room.

Jane hurried past him, throwing him a quick glance. "I'm not staying" she said and took the stairs to the bedroom two at a time.

She showered quickly, and began pulling on her clothes. If she could get back to headquarters within the hour, she-

A sound from downstairs stopped her short.

Jane knew it instantly. It was the sound of her own voice, talking to her as she'd done when Oscar had played her that first mind-shattering message.

Except this message was different, and when Jane heard the words " _Kurt Weller_ ", she felt the hairs begin to stand on the back of her neck.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Jane entered the living room Oscar restarted the video, and she saw herself again, long haired Jane. The Jane she barely knew.

 _—"If you're watching this, it's clear Oscar will have made the necessary preparations for what is going to happen next."—_

Jane turned to Oscar. His expression was unreadable but his lips mouthed "It's ok."

Jane was feeling increasingly far from ok.

The video continued.

 _—"It's time to tell you about Kurt Weller."—_

Her stomach turned to ice.

 _—"Kurt Weller-"—_

A pause. It looked like onscreen Jane was trying to suppress her emotions.

 _—"Kurt Weller, let us down."—_

Another pause.

 _—"Kurt Weller was supposed to_ _ **protect**_ _us. He_ _ **always**_ _protected us. Except when it_ _ **really**_ _mattered. When it really mattered, he was powerless to stop the people who hurt us."—_

Jane was starting to feel sick. "He was just a boy." she whispered, looking to Oscar, then back to the screen. "He was jus-"

 _—"I had a long time to think about how Kurt Weller let us down"—_

Onscreen Jane seemed to be getting more agitated by the second.

 _—"I had long time to think about how he gave up on us. How he left us to our fate. How he joined the FBI, the organisation directly responsible for all our PAIN."—_

"This is wrong" Jane said, shaking her head. "He never gave up. He joined the FBI to-"

 _—"You're going to kill him."—_

The words were so simple, uttered from her own mouth, to her own ear, but Jane couldn't comprehend them.

 _—"By now I know you'll have gained his trust. I secretly hope he might have even fallen in love with you. This will be your first real test. After that, we can begin to dismantle the FBI and burn it from the inside out."_

Jane began to back out of the room. Extremists. They were extremists. They didn't just want to root out corruption in the FBI.

They wanted to destroy the FBI.

Starting with Kurt.

 _—"Kurt Weller needs to know the truth. And after that, you will shoot him. Like the disloyal dog that he is"—_

The video stopped, and silence fell on the room like a leaden blanket.

Jane turned to Oscar.

"If you've hurt him Oscar, I swear to God-"

Oscar took her arm. "It was time for him to learn the truth."

"It's HER TRUTH. Not MY TRUTH" Jane yanked her arm away, ready to hit him, but Oscar just held her in his steady gaze.

"Follow me."

xxxxxxxxxx

As they descended the basement stairs, Jane heard the sound of her voice again. The video she'd just seen was playing down here too. She realised Oscar must have soundproofed the walls in preparation for whatever the hell this was.

The video was playing on a small monitor in the far corner of the room. Kurt had his back to them when they entered. Jane felt the air rush from her body.

"Oh God, Kurt"

He was beaten badly and chained to an iron loop bolted to the floor. Jane felt tears sting her but she tried to stifle them.

She bent down and lifted Kurt's head, desperate to make him look at her.

She'd expected him to pull away. She'd expected to find nothing but anger and resentment in his eyes. Hatred at her, at her betrayal. Instead, all she saw was a raw sadness that broke her heart.

"Kurt," she whispered "Kurt listen to me. That video, it's not-"

"Taylor." Kurt's voice was weak, but Jane's eyes widened. He'd never used her real name before.

"Taylor… I'm so… sorry" his voice cracked and he looked down, as if ashamed to look at her.

This was almost too much for Jane to bare. The weight of what she had done threatened to suffocate her.

The woman she was had harboured a hatred for this man, based on assumptions that were not true, and now Jane had inadvertently carried out that woman's task. She'd taken the little boy who'd never given up on her and smashed him into a thousand pieces.

"Don't say sorry" she said, no longer fighting the tears. "Please don't say sorry, Kurt."

She looked down at the chains holding him.

"Oscar give me the key."

"I can't do that"

She heard the sound of the gun. The safety released.

Oscar was holding the weapon by the barrel, handle towards her.

"It's time to make your hardest choice."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane, this is the way it has to be." Oscar stepped forward, thrusting the butt of the gun towards her. "It's your plan, your mission-"

"Not _my_ plan. Not _my_ mission." Jane hissed through gritted teeth.

"Dammit, Jane, you hate him. I mean everything that happened to you, it all started with _his_ failure. This is exactly what you wanted for God's sake."

Oscar was angry. For the first time since Jane had met him, he was angry with her, and she suddenly realised that this wasn't just about her reluctance to follow orders.

A realisation was dawning on her. She'd been wondering why Oscar had never shown any sign of jealousy towards her feelings for Kurt. She didn't doubt that he was a devoted soldier to their mission, but to see the woman you love kiss another man, fall for another man, and not display even a hint of resentment?

The answer was simple. Oscar didn't see Kurt as a threat because he always knew how the game was going to end. In _this_ room. On _this_ night. Kurt would be dead, they would burn the FBI to the ground, and he and Jane would rebuild their relationship and get back to where they were. Happy again, with all this behind them.

"I'm sorry, Oscar." Jane said. He looked down at her, concern etched in his features.

"Taylor-"

Jane held up a hand to stop him. "I'm sorry that you put your trust in me. I am. I'm sure we had something special. In fact I know we did. I know I loved you because I can still feel it."

Oscar's features softened, and she felt that familiar pull. That desire that felt so alien yet so natural.

"But we made a mistake, Oscar. I made a mistake. If the plan was always to kill Kurt, then letting me get so close to him was a mistake. I don't know what the old me expected to find. Perhaps I thought he would be callous, cold and distant. Maybe I thought he was going to be everything I hated about the FBI. Corrupt and twisted and easy to hurt."

Jane took a deep breath, she looked back at Kurt and almost involuntarily her hand rose to touch his bruised cheek. She heard Oscar shift behind her.

She turned back to him. "But that's not what I found, Oscar. I found a warm, caring, _good_ man. A man who just wants to do right. A man who just wants to protect the people he loves. I made a mistake Oscar. Please believe me. Kurt isn't the man we thought he was."

Oscar was silent for a moment. At first Jane thought she might have gotten through to him, but his eyes suddenly focused on something behind her, and he gave the slightest of nods.

A pair of heavy hands suddenly gripped Jane by the arms and hoisted her backwards. She twisted to see the face of large, bearded man who, she assumed, must have been standing silently in the shadows at the back of the room. Jane inwardly cursed herself for not being more perceptive. Her concern for Weller had dulled her instincts.

"Oscar, what the _hell_?" she yelled, trying to wrestle herself free.

"I need you to remember that you forced me into this, Taylor." Oscar said, looking at her with what seemed like genuine disappointment.

Jane struggled desperately but the large man pinned her arms to her sides in a bear hug. She assessed her options in a heartbeat, a glass bottle on a plain wooden table about three feet to the left. If she could break this gorilla's hold she at least had something to work with.

Oscar was speaking again, and she noticed with a surge of panic that he was pointing the gun at Kurt.

"This was important, Taylor. You gave me a playbook. A strict set of rules. And one of those rules was that if we reached this point, and you couldn't go through with it, I'd finish the job for you."

"NO" Jane heard herself scream "Oscar, don't you DARE do this."

Time suddenly seemed to slow as Jane felt her instincts take over. She drove her head backwards into the face of the bearded man, hearing his nose shatter and feeling his grip loosen. She twisted quickly, bringing her elbow up into his windpipe hard. He staggered backwards, hands clawing at his throat as he gasped for air.

Oscar was frozen, gun poised "Taylor, don't do-"

He didn't finish, he'd given her a split second too long and a split second was all she needed.

In one fluid movement, she whipped the glass bottle off the table and sent it flying towards him.

He ducked, the bottle shattered harmlessly behind him, but he knew it had been nothing more than a distraction. Jane had started to cover the ground between them the instant the bottle left her hand and before Oscar could straighten up she hit him with a right hook that spun him face first into the wall.

"Taylor, STOP," He yelled. He raised the gun in a desperate attempt to subdue her, to get her under control. He realised his error almost immediately, but it was already too late. Never point a gun at her. _Never_ point a gun at her.

Jane grabbed the barrel and his hand, then twisted his wrist violently. Oscar felt his finger break in the trigger guard as she yanked the gun backwards, rotating it smoothly until it was pointing directly in Oscar's face.

"Unchain him." she said. There was no trace of panic in her voice now. No lack of control. Her eyes were blazing with the intensity of a soldier in her element. This was what she was made for, what she was made of.

"Don't do this," Oscar was clutching his broken finger, blood seeping from a split lip. "Please, don't do this."

"I've made my decision." Jane said. "I'm going to act on it. With or without your help." She stepped backwards, and pointed the gun to the left of Weller's knee. She shot the padlock off with an accuracy that would have once made Oscar smile. _Once_. But not now.

Jane moved quickly, pulling Weller to his feet. She felt the reassurance of his warm skin against hers, but he looked disconnected, as if a fundamental part of him had been torn away in the last 24 hours.

His tired eyes found hers. "Jane, I-"

"Shhh." She whispered soothingly into his ear. "Shhh, now."

She pointed the gun back at Oscar, who looked distraughtly between her and Weller.

"How can you do this?" he said, his voice wracked with emotion. "You _hated_ him. You've _always_ hated him."

"People aren't always who we think they are." Jane said, slowly making her way to the foot of the basement steps. "You and I should have thought about that, Oscar. We should have thought about it before we split my life in two."

She paused before ascending. Looking at Oscar, feeling Kurt at her shoulder. She knew there was no way back from this now. That from here on out, everything was going to get worse. More complicated. With higher risks and greater dangers.

But she had started this, and she was damn sure she was going to finish it.

"Don't follow me, Oscar," she said, with a touch of sadness. "Not this time."

She made her way upstairs, moving quickly through the small house that was never really hers. She took one look back, and for the first time in a long time, she knew he wouldn't be there.

At that, Jane opened the front door and pulled Kurt Weller out with her into the night.


End file.
